Les 24 Faberry de Noël
by Irishchair
Summary: 24 petites histoires, certaines AU, d'autres non, certaines simples, d'autres non, au rating variable, mais qui ne seront pas toutes publiées avant Noël (désolée, fausse joie). Mais soyez patient(e)s, j'en viendrai à bout.
1. Kilomètres

**Je voulais participer, il y a quelques années, au sein d'un chouette forum, à un challenge : le traditionnel calendrier de l'aven, sans chocolats, mais avec plein d'histoires ! Mais bon, déjà que je mets plus de trois ans à finir une petite histoire, bien évidemment écrire 24 petites histoires en quelques mois est irréalisable pour moi. Donc, on ne s'emballe pas ! J'ai quelques histoires sous le coude, certaines qui datent, d'autres plus récentes, mais pas 24, nope ! Cependant je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé : donc je les posterai au compte-goutte, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à 24, mais malheureusement pas avant Nowel (honnêtement on serait chanceux/se si elles sont toutes finies avant Noël prochain...).**

 **Celle-ci date un peu, il se peut donc que certains l'aient déjà lu ailleurs. Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Kilomètres**

Les secondes semblaient défiler aussi vite que le paysage glissait sur la fenêtre du train. Et à mesure que ce dernier courait sur ses rails, Rachel regrettait sa décision : Elle aurait dû prendre la voiture.

Certes, elle serait morte affreusement défigurée dans un accident tragique, une de ces collisions mortelles et sanglantes, sa carcasse rôtissant dans les flammes, les os écrasés par une camionnette aux freins défectueux ou par le pick-up d'un vieil ivrogne cherchant à se suicider. Ou elle aurait été enlevée, kidnappée dans le braquage d'une pompe à essence miteuse, et emmener au loin, oubliée et mutilée dans des bois humides et lugubres qu'elle hanterait en chantant. Car, bien évidemment, une femme aussi dramatique qu'elle ne pouvait envisager aucune fin joyeuse à être lâcher seule sur une route dont elle ne connaissait rien, au volant d'une voiture de location surement défectueuse : ce serait affreusement banal. Et Rachel Berry n'était pas _banale_. Tout ça n'aurait donc pu que finir mal. Même si s'il ne s'agissait que d'un trajet de 2h et de 160km environ. Et dans une région aussi peuplée et civilisée que pouvait l'être celle s'étalant entre New York et New Haven.

Mais là n'était pas la question, puisque de un, elle n'avait pas les moyen de louer une voiture un mois, et de deux, en voiture, elle n'aurait jamais pu être à l'heure. Alors voilà, il ne lui restait comme solution que de prendre le train, n'est-ce pas ? En soit, ce n'était pas bien tragique. Et elle avait bien un abonnement, non ? Après tout, elle était un peu sur la corde en ce moment, et elle ne pouvait pas toujours demander à ses pères, et il fallait bien qu'elle l'utilise un jour, c'était un abonnement à l'année et il ne restait plus que deux mois maintenant avant qu'il n'expire, ça aurait été du gâchis… Oui mais voilà, maintenant elle se sentait coupable…

Les minutes couraient à toute vitesse, elle n'était plus très loin de New Haven maintenant, le trajet était assez court.

Elle allait mourir ! C'est certain, qui essayait-elle de convaincre ?! Mais à quoi elle avait pensé ?! Elle aurait mieux fait de prendre la voiture ! Elle serait morte quand même mais, au moins, pas de la main de Quinn. Elle aurait été déchiquetée dans un accident, ou torturer puis assassiner et pire encore par un psychopathe, certes. Mais là, à l'instant, tout ça semblait bien moins terrifiant que Quinn l'attendant à la gare de New Haven, prête à lui demander des explications. Parce Quinn allait le savoir, c'est sûr ! Quinn sait toujours tout, elle trouve toujours un moyen de découvrir ce qu'on lui cache. Nom de nom, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'utiliser l'abonnement qu'elle lui avait donné ?! Bêtement elle s'était dit que puisqu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de l'ancienne HBIC depuis des mois (pas qu'elle en ait donné non plus de son côté, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important), puisque la blonde ne s'était pas donnait la peine de venir la voir non plus, alors ce n'était plus qu'un simple abonnement qu'elle devait se dépêcher d'utiliser…. Et non pas un cadeau de Quinn. Cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert pour qu'elles restent en contact.

Et cadeau qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Sans la prévenir. Et même pas pour lui rendre visite. Grossière erreur…

Elle y avait pensé pourtant, un instant, à l'appeler et la prévenir qu'elle allait vivre quelque temps à New Haven. Elle y avait pensé : c'était une bonne raison pour se revoir après tout. Elle devait y rester entre trois semaines et un mois et ce serait à proximité de la fac. Elle pouvait même utiliser l'argument des études : après tout, la comédie dans laquelle elle avait été retenue comme second rôle se voulait historique et bien référencée, en échos au siècle victorien. Elle avait été co-écrite et partiellement mis en scène par l'un des professeurs de théâtre de Yale…

Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais quand elle était rentrée ce soir-là, ivre de joie d'être enfin prise dans une comédie, même si ce n'était pas à Broadway, et même pas à NY, même si ce n'était pas un premier rôle et qu'ils ne se représenteraient qu'une semaine, et elle ne voulait même pas parler du salaire… Elle aurait pu vraiment : elle s'était glissée dans leur appartement tranquillement, quelques heures à peine après qu'elle ait appris la nouvelle, en tentant de garder son calme si elle voulait faire la surprise à ses colocataires…Un peu trop calmement peut-être au final. Son arrivée était passé inaperçue : Kurt regardait une énième ânerie à la télévision et discutait de temps en temps avec Santana, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé, occupée à Skyper avec Quinn…justement. Rachel avait refermé la porte tout aussi tranquillement et avait rejoint Brody et un ami à lui au CallBack, histoire de fêter un peu son audition réussie. Elle savait totalement que sa réaction était puérile et futile, de vouloir les punir pour avoir froissé son égo en ne les mettant au courant qu'au dernier moment. Mais Brody avait été étonnement courtois, et elle avait beaucoup ris avec le barman, et après quelques verres elle avait appelé ses pères, couinant de joie avec eux. Ils lui avaient promis de monter à NY en fin de semaine afin de la récompenser d'une soirée « real Broadway ». Et en rentrant, tôt le matin, elle n'avait plus cette rancœur.

Mais elle avait quand même décidé de ne pas leur en parler : si d'autres personnes continuaient de la féliciter, elle allait certainement finir par complètement déraper en Diva mode. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé les répétitions, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle garde cette angoisse du « ce n'est pas possible, ils se sont trompés, c'est une erreur, je ne suis pas assez bonne » qui l'avait assez souvent poussée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Et pour cela, mieux valait éviter que trop de personne lui dise qu'elle était géniale et qu' « elle était faite pour ça et allait tout éclater ».

Au final, elle n'avait rien dit, et rien dit à Quinn, et avait utilisé cet abonnement de malheur pour n'avoir ni à payer le transport quotidien ni une chambre tous les soirs. Elle se lèverait juste plus tôt le matin et se coucherait plus tard le soir, et puis les soirs de représentation…eh bien elle aviserait. Elle avait encore un peu de temps d'ici-là. Il était donc totalement inutile de s'inquiéter comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant. Et même si elle l'était, pourquoi viendrait-elle donc s'embêter à la tuer lentement ? Elle restait Quinn, et elle, eh bien elle n'était que Rachel. Voilà, pas de quoi se ronger les sangs. Elle continua pourtant à doucement préparer sa mort durant les quelques kilomètres qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Et ne se résolue à descendre du train que lorsque le contrôleur la jeta dehors. Pas de Quinn sur les quais. Soulagement ou déception, Rachel n'eut pas le temps de se questionner puisque l'horloge de la gare lui indiquait qu'il lui restait tout juste cinq minutes pour se rendre sur les lieux de répétition, et après… tout cela finit par lui sortir de la tête.

Oui mais voilà, quand, lors de leurs derniers jours de représentation, Quinn se tînt bien droite, en face d'elle, applaudissant avec les autres spectateurs de la petite salle, son visage illisible et le regard vissé à celui de Rachel, celle-ci sut qu'elle aurait dû venir en voiture. Ne serait-ce que pour s'enfuir à des kilomètres de la blonde.


	2. Renaissance

**Celle-ci est truffée d'anachronismes : que ce soit au niveau du style de langage (avec lequel je m'amuse beaucoup), ou de la trame historique. J'ai pris quelques libertés, je l'avoue : bien évidemment, les salons littéraires n'existaient pas vraiment pendant la Renaissance française (XVIe), du moins pas de manière aussi aboutis qu'au XVIIIe et XIXe. Et comme c'est un simple OS, mes recherches sur le sujets ont été assez sommaires, donc il doit y avoir des erreurs et cafouillages historiques ici et là. Je m'excuse alors par avance si je peine quelques personnes à malmener ainsi l'Histoire. Pour le style d'écriture, je me suis amusée, mais ça peut gêner pas mal la lecture, et je comprendrais que ça gonfle certain(e)s ;)  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **xxx**

Renaissance

Lucy aimait se laisser aller à ses pensées dans ces instants. Nul n'en aurait eu le soupçon tant son maintien était parfait. Son sourire doux et mélancolique toujours posé sur ses lèvres pales, le regard concentré et éveillé, son visage angélique légèrement tendu en avant et ses mains ivoires négligemment mais savamment disposées sur les plis de la sublime parure de velours.

Elle laissait le flot de paroles la bercer et l'emmener au loin, jusqu'à ce que les silhouettes mouvant à ses côtés ne soient plus qu'une toile de fond enveloppée de murmures poétiques. Les trésors lyriques qui éclosaient dans son salon adoucissaient ses humeurs et effaçaient les troubles et tracas d'état qui assombrissaient son époux et les veillées dans leur demeure.

Le flot de paroles se tût et Lucy recentra son attention sur ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son salon était gonflé de monde en cette après-midi, certaines figures de la cour étaient même venues s'y montrer. Le jeune homme au teint frais qui venait de déclamer ses vers se courba devant elle tandis qu'elle applaudissait poliment. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire lorsqu'il se redressa, le regard fier et haut, et l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés. Ce jeune homme était par trop prometteur pour qu'elle le laisse s'en aller.

Ses petites réunions intellectuelles étaient connues de tout le royaume. Poètes, dramaturges, savants venaient de toute la France dans l'espoir, souvent vain, d'obtenir sa protection ou, rêve plus grand encore, son mécénat. Alors la jeunesse trop ardente, aux boucles farouches hautes sur leur front blanc, toute en courbettes maladroites et respect émerveillé, défilait dans son salon richement décoré et inondait les murs de leurs rimes et de leurs rêves, le verbe facile sur leur langue agile.

Lucy aussi vivait la littérature. Et il lui arrivait de noircir des pages entières de ses pensées, tourments et vers. Son lyrisme était aussi riche et subtil que celui des grands et des moins grands qui se présentaient chez elle. Elle pouvait même s'enorgueillir d'un talent souvent plus vrai que nombre de cette blanche jeunesse trop naïve et hautaine qui venait s'écouter déclamer les mots que leur égo avait dicté.

Mais elle était une femme, et femme de haute naissance qui plus est. Sa noblesse et son éducation lui avaient épargné la bêtise et l'ignorance destinées aux filles de son temps. Son lignage lui avait fait vivre, dès son enfance, la cour resplendissante de son oncle et son amour des arts et des lettres. Et son mariage, autant que sa fortune personnelle, lui assuraient l'aisance nécessaire pour remplir de livres les vides de son existence amère. Car le rêve d'artiste lui était interdit, sa place trop délicate pour lui donner la liberté de s'exprimer. Les attentes placées en elle étaient politique, diplomatique, et sa voix s'en retrouvait par conséquent bridée. Alors, sinon lire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire c'était rassembler autour d'elle autant de plumes magnifiques que nécessaires à sa consolation. Et elle plongeait chaque semaine dans les rimes et les mots, la musique et la science.

Elle nourrissait l'espoir caché de trouver un jour l'artiste qui la saisirait entièrement et captiverait chacun de ses instants. Une plume assez belle pour qu'elle la prenne sous son aile. Un verbe qui répondrait au sien. Assez passionné pour mêler ses soirées d'écriture avec les siennes. Peut-être pourra-t-elle ainsi sortir ses propres lignes, lettres et rêves de la poussière de son secrétaire pour les faire vivre au monde. Peut-être fera-t-elle ainsi glisser sa propre prose au-delà des murs, sous le couvert d'un autre nom que le sien : celui d'un homme, d'un artiste, qu'elle porterait comme il porterait ses mots.

Dans le murmure des conversations, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme venu s'assoir auprès d'elle : « Quel est votre nom mon ami ?

\- Blaine Anderson, Madame.

\- Et d'où venait-vous donc Messire Anderson ?

\- De Suisse. Mais j'étudie ici la finance auprès de Messire Colbert qui est ami proche de mon père.

\- Il semble bien étrange, alors, de vous trouver ici, si loin des nombres mais si proches des dépenses de mon oncle qui assombrissent tant notre cher ministre. »

Le jeune homme rougit de confusion. Lucy s'amusait toujours de voir ces poètes si fiers perdre de leurs couleurs lorsqu'elle leur rappelait son statut, si souvent oublié au profit de son sexe. Lucy d'Albret, Duchesse d'Albret par naissance, Comtesse de Foix par mariage, Princesse de Navarre et nièce du Roi, méritait plus qu'un Madame lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle. Sa mère était la reine Marguerite de Navarre, son oncle, François 1er, Roi de France, et elle, dans leur pas, elle serait reine des Lettres. Et ce jeune homme effrayé serait peut-être ses armoiries.

« Veuillez me pardonner votre Altesse, je suis, pour mon malheur, plus heureux en vers qu'en titres. Tout comme pour les chiffres qui, au grand regret de mon père, me plaisent bien moins que les mots. »

Lucy hocha la tête et considéra sa jeune trouvaille avec bienveillance. Si elle le laissait ainsi, si naïf, ce jeune ignorant des règles et de l'étiquette gâcherait son talent en froissant inconsciemment les egos de ces dames et de ces messieurs, ceux qui peuplaient les salons et les cours où l'art trouvait son refuge. Par quelques affronts maladroits, il enterrerait alors ce trésor de lettres qui était le sien sous la colère et le dédain des puissants.

« Vous serez pardonné, mon ami, si vous acceptez de me tenir compagnie lors de mes prochaines lectures. Votre verbe est agile et agréable, et, jusqu'ici, a su me plaire. Si votre caractère se révèle de même, il se pourrait que mon intérêt s'en trouve renforcé.

\- J'en serai honoré et ne puis qu'espérer satisfaire vos attentes. Je n'ose croire encore que les quelques phrases venues à mon esprit puissent toucher des personnes de si haute naissance, dont le goût de l'art et la passion du mot sont reconnus dans tout le pays, et même ceux alentour. Vous-même, votre nom ne se détache plus désormais des louanges faites à votre intuition. Vous me demandez si je souhaite assister à vos lectures ? Mais recevoir votre appréciation est déjà plus que je ne mérite, et pouvoir discuter ainsi avec vous de littérature me comblerait de joie.

\- Il est malheureusement rare que le caractère des poètes que j'affectionne s'accorde au mien. Et je ne puis alors ni échanger et ni discuter de cet amour de la langue qui nous amène pourtant tous ici.

\- Si vraiment la passion des lettres les animait, s'ils écrivaient pour le monde et non pour eux, alors partager cette ferveur leur serait aussi nécessaire que de déclamer leurs vers. »

Lucy dévisagea un instant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. « Je ne l'aurait exprimé différemment. »

Le jeune Blaine lui adressa un sourire flatté et s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Mais bientôt leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée d'un nouvel orateur impatient de prouver sa valeur. Toutefois l'intérêt de Lucy était piqué par le jeune homme, et elle souhaitait vivement que cette intrigue qu'il avait suscité en elle ne soit pas seulement un mirage. Si elle venait à découvrir une fois de plus qu'un poète prometteur n'avait d'intérêt que pour les titres, et de respect que sa fortune, sa déception serait alors immense et douloureuse, tant l'espoir provoqué par son talent, sa passion et sa sympathie était devenu grand.

* * *

Lucy pénétra dans le petit théâtre, appréciant à sa juste valeur la douce chaleur qui y régnait et contrastait avec la morsure de l'hiver qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le domestique qui l'avait accueilli, l'ayant guidé au travers des corridors et galeries donnant sur les loges privées, finit enfin de l'amener au cœur du Théâtre, la loge du Lord comme le monde aimait à la nommer. Il l'introduisit silencieusement auprès du riche et noble propriétaire des lieux et, profitant de son entrée passée inaperçue, Lucy ouvrit les hostilités.

« My Lady. »

Le jeune homme, déjà installé sur l'un des deux fauteuils de velours siégeant dans l'alcôve spacieuse, se leva à demi, prêt à répondre, acerbe, à l'insulte proférée à son égard. Mais quand, indifférente, Lucy s'installa à ses côtés, le regard déjà tournée vers la scène, il se rassit calmement en souriant légèrement.

Lord Hummel était un noble britannique aux terres étroites mais dont la fortune était immense, et les faveurs de sa reine, plus grandes encore. Il partageait son temps entre la royale cour d'Angleterre et son rôle d'ambassadeur sur le continent. Et là encore, il partageait son temps entre la cour, les chambres de ses amants et son amour de la musique. C'est dans le cadre du premier qu'il avait pour la première fois était présenté à la nièce du Roi, l'orgueilleuse princesse de Navarre. Mais c'était à l'occasion du dernier qu'il avait réellement rencontré Lucy et qu'ils avaient développé un respect à l'égard de l'autre, à défaut d'une réelle amitié. Leur passion commune des arts les avait amenés à se fréquenter régulièrement. Tant et si bien que le scandale suscité par leur proximité et les heures passées sans autre présence que la leur ne fut écarté que par la connaissance générale du dégout que les femmes suscitaient au Lord anglais.

Et si leur respect était acquis et la fréquentation de chacun depuis longtemps devenue nécessaire à l'autre, leur orgueil, aussi grand que leur titre, ne leur permettait pas le confort et le luxe de l'amitié. La confiance, certes, la familiarité, hors de question. Habituellement donc, il aurait répondu vivement à l'insulte proférée en guise de salut. S'en serait suivi une joute acharnée et subtile, où tout en cherchant à pendre verbalement le dessus, ils se seraient permis de prendre des nouvelles. Cependant, le Lord savait que ce soir, Lucy avait déjà perdu. En aucun cas elle ne pouvait être préparée à ce qu'elle allait voir, et il devrait jouer serré pour ne pas qu'elle détruise la fabuleuse découverte qu'il avait faite. Lui-même avait été tenté et il lui avait fallu toute la patience, le contrôle et la raison qu'il possédait, et plus encore, pour ne pas fléchir face à son orgueil.

« Ravi de voir que vous avez réussi à vous libérer, ''My Queen '' »

La blonde grinça des dents, refusant de montrer de quelques manières que ce soit son mécontentement. Mais même le léger tressaillement de sa mâchoire ne pouvait être oublié par l'œil averti de Sir Kurt. N'allait-il donc jamais la laisser en paix avec cette broutille ?! Mais l'Anglais, dans toute sa perfidie naturelle, prenait malin plaisir à rappeler à la princesse que, non seulement, elle était appelée à succéder au titre de sa mère, mais que, les infâmes concours et intrigues de son père eurent-ils réussis à rester secrets, ce serait du titre de reine de France dont elle serait affublée. Mais son père, tout comme son époux, était un stupide et un incompétent. Sa bêtise et son ambition l'avait banni de la cour, désormais à jamais paria du royaume sous peine de mort. N'eut été l'amitié et la confiance qui liait le Roi à sa sœur, son propre nom aurait été à jamais entaché et corrompu. Jamais alors n'aurait-elle pu assouvir sa soif de connaissance et sa ferveur pour les arts. Les femmes n'étant rien pour ce monde, elle s'était faite mécène. Évidemment Lord Hummel connaissait cette histoire dans les moindres détails, s'étant empressé de la rapporter à _sa_ Queen. Et, tout comme elle lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'ambassadeur était un trop joli nom pour qu'on l'accorde aux ennemis de la cour, il s'amusait à lui rappeler, qu'elle-même, nièce du Roi, en avait été un, d'ennemis de la cour. Cela bien sur restait amical, mais certain jour un ego quelque peu froissé prenait moins plaisamment la rigolade.

« Êtes-vous souffrant mon ami ? Je trouve vos remarques fatiguées et sans souffle ce soir.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous donc plus devenir reine ?

\- Vous confondez, vous me méprenez donc pour mon père. Je n'ai jamais souhaité devenir reine, tout du moins d'un autre royaume que celui des lettres.

\- Pensiez-vous donc que mon allusion était pour autre chose ? Je ne faisais référence qu'à votre souhait si souvent proféré en ma présence, ''Ô Queen Lucy of Foah and Albray, suzeraine des mots''.

\- Très cher, vous pourrez rire de mes titres lorsque vous saurez en prononcer les noms correctement. Et ne vous étonnez donc pas tant de ma présence ici en ce jour. Votre incrédulité face à ma venue s'accorde bien mal avec la connaissance universelle que les Britanniques se plaisent à avoir du monde. Vous comprendrez sans doute que tout le bruit provoqué par votre dernière œuvre, et par cette soi-disant « fabuleuse trouvaille » qui l'incarne, n'a été que trop longtemps soufflé à mes oreilles. Il était prévisible que je vienne moi-même assisté à ce… génie qui semble tant affoler la cour. Ne vous offensez pas si ma seule motivation à venir est la volonté que j'ai de déterminer jusqu'à quel point tout ce bruit est inutile. Après tout, c'est chose courante de voir la cour s'enthousiasmer devant l'absence choquante d'un quelconque talent.

\- Vous aurais-je froissé pour que vous soyez ainsi si éloquente ? Une telle volubilité est, avouez-le, contraire à votre humeur habituelle. Cependant, bien que la volonté blessante de votre propos soit bien mal dissimulée, je ne succomberai point à la colère qu'un tel manque de bienséance est en droit de provoquer. Je vous laisse juge, mon amie, de votre erreur. Et le calme que je conserve, a pour seule cause la certitude absolue que vous en viendrez à la même conclusion que moi à la fin de cette soirée. Mon seul souhait est que vous ne soyez point aveuglée par cette fausse idée avec laquelle vous êtes venue ici. Dans ce théâtre, tout comme dans votre salon, et comme il en a été convenu entre nous, seul l'art est maître, et nos prétentions personnelles n'ont aucun pouvoir. Je vous prierai donc de garder cela à l'esprit.

\- Jamais je n'ai oublié cette règle. Votre précaution est inutile. Et si votre découverte, dont le nom se pose sur toutes les lèvres, se trouve être, comme vous le dites, incontestable, il vous est alors inutile de la défendre et de la prévenir de mon orgueil par tant de véhémence. »

Kurt hocha sèchement la tête et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lucy s'était déjà faite son idée avant même le début de la représentation et aucun raisonnement ne viendrait ébranler sa certitude. Le Lord ne pouvait que s'armer de patience et s'assurer de garder sa trouvaille à l'abri de sa puissance.

Les loges se remplirent une à une et l'on finit par éteindre les éclairages. Le bruit des planches qui craquent sous les souliers de l'orchestre remplaça rapidement le brouhaha des conversations. Le silence se fit et l'on tira enfin les rideaux. Les portes du monde extérieur se fermèrent et celle du rêve s'entrebâillèrent. Avant de s'ouvrir grandes, invitantes, éblouissantes et douloureusement proches lorsque enfin les premières notes s'élevèrent.

Lucy était pétrifiée. Les premières notes de l'Opéra étaient parfaites, capturant l'auditoire dans ce monde où l'alchimie se créait. Sir Hummel était un très bon compositeur, elle le savait. C'était auprès de lui qu'elle avait approfondit son goût et sa connaissance de l'art délicat des notes et des mélodies. En échange elle lui avait fait découvrir les richesses, les monts et les merveilles des mots et de leur arrangement. Il était excellent, naturellement doué, autant qu'elle-même dans la littérature. Mais ici, cette perfection des accords, ce naturel du beau et du superbe, relevés du pur génie. Une véritable merveille dont elle était le témoin, qu'elle voyait s'épanouir sous ses yeux. Le premier acte fila comme un éclair dans la nuit, et à sa dernière scène, juste avant que le rideau ne jette son voile sur les spectateurs abasourdis, une voix s'éleva. Le personnage central du drame, la clef de voute du chef-d'œuvre entra sur scène : petite femme frêle sur quatre planches, mais reine déchue et grandiose, marchant fière et invincible vers une mort inévitable. Et elle chanta, guidant, portant la musique à son paroxysme tragique, annonçant par sa voix la tension insupportable du deuxième acte, et la mort triomphante, l'affrontement impossible de l'homme contre son destin, la douleur et la terreur, la colère désespérée du dernier acte, d'un tombé de rideau inoubliable.

Lucy ne dit pas un mot de toute la représentation. Tendue et vibrante, elle vrillait son attention sur cette minuscule personne qui, au loin, semblant seule sur scène, remplissait pourtant de sa présence tout le théâtre et tous ses spectateurs. Elle attirait le regard des moins passionnés, faisait vibrer jusqu'à l'os les plus ignorant, les laissant abasourdi sans en connaître la raison. Lucy sentit alors une haine immense l'envahir, une envie si menaçante qu'elle lui enleva le peu de souffle que le talent de cette jeune femme lui laissait. Un talent si fort, si achevé qu'il parvenait à toucher ceux chez qui l'art n'éveillait ni curiosité ni intérêt. Il faisait naître une émotion, un émoi tout particulier chez ces philistins, ceux qui toujours se demande la raison de leur présence en ces lieux. Un talent qui, en quelques semaines, par sa quasi perfection, s'était trouvé dans toutes les bouches, alimentant éloges et critiques. Accord ou désaccord, elle n'avait laissé aucun indifférent.

La rage avait pris place dans son cœur mis à mal par tant de beauté. Le second acte se déroula sans se dérober aux attentes posées par le premier. Et la haine de Lucy grandit autant que la tension du drame se renforçait. Une colère sourde face à une injustice indigne, face à la découverte de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas et qu'on lui présentait chez une autre. Et face à la torture que sa connaissance de la musique lui infligeait : elle était le témoin impuissant des moindres rouages et subtilités de cette perfection. Cette jeune femme avait le droit de briller, de vivre sa passion, détachée du poids d'un nom et d'un rang, possédant la chance unique d'exceller dans le seul art où les femmes étaient nécessaires et tolérées, la voix. Elle avait eu le droit et le pouvoir de ciseler son don sans restriction. Et désormais libre, elle survolait le monde et l'inondait de sa voix au son de cette musique sublime. Elle glissait à la perfection dans l'écrin qu'était cette partition enchanteresse, semblant mariée à l'orchestre, épousant les notes jusque dans la moindre de leurs nuances.

« -Quel est son nom ?

\- Miss Rachel Berry.

\- Je vous suis grée de cette précision, mais c'est sur le nom du compositeur et non de la soliste que se pose ma curiosité. Car si le talent est dans la voix, c'est dans la musique que réside le génie.

\- …Miss Rachel Berry. »

Lucy arracha pour la première fois son regard des planches. Cela ne se pouvait ! Lord Hummel ne détourna pas son regard de la représentation donnée sous ses yeux. Son visage fermé semblait pourtant insensible à la merveilleuse musique.

« Je suis allé écouter votre poète cette semaine, le saviez-vous ? Il me semble avoir reconnu certains de vos traits sous ses mots. C'était superbe, bouleversant, cet échange camouflé que vous effectuiez… Je suis un bon compositeur et la musique n'a aucun secret pour moi. Pourtant nous ne pouvons tous deux réussir, mais pour deux raisons différentes, et si j'ose dire, opposées. Vous ne pouvez réussir car vous y êtes empêchée, par votre sexe et votre époque. Je ne le peux, car je n'en ai pas la disposition, seulement la technique et la passion. Pour nous deux, l'art est un rêve inaccessible. Mais seulement si nous nous y tentons seul. »

Le troisième acte se déroulait en contrebas, mais l'attention de Lucy restait sur le visage amer de son ami, et celle du Lord n'était jamais vraiment sur le théâtre, seulement sur la mélodie, le vibrant des violons, la trame grondantes des cuivres et des tambours, et le déchirement des solistes, sur un art qui n'a pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Regarder était inutile, leur propre drame se jouait dans leur loge.

« Vous savez à quel point je méprise et déteste les femmes. Mon inclinaison naturelle n'est un secret pour personne. Mais s'il existe une chose que j'aime plus que les hommes, c'est la musique, et l'art. Et elle est les deux, je ne peux le nier, quelle que soit l'amertume que ce fait me procure. Je reste pourtant heureux de l'avoir découverte. Elle n'a pas encore ma technique et ma connaissance, et ne possède pas complètement la subtilité que demande un orchestre, différent d'un seul instrument. Elle n'a pas la maitrise de l'ensemble, ni la vision de la complexité et des rouages de la musique symphonique. Ce sont là des choses que je peux lui apporter, lui apprendre pour qu'elle les fasse sienne. Bien sur, je rêverais d'écrire ce qu'elle est capable de composer. Mais, mon amie, notre rêve n'est-il pas l'art ? Ou notre orgueil l'a-t-il oublié ? Et son rêve à elle est le même que le mien, tout comme le vôtre est semblable à celui de votre jeune porte-plume. Ne suis-je donc pas chanceux qu'elle accepte de partager le sien, de demander mon aide et mon soutien, de donner ses œuvres à mon nom et mon couvert, de renoncer à la maternité de ces somptueuses mélodies, de ne rester qu'une voix dans ses symphonies dont on m'attribue le mérite ? Mon orgueil se satisfera bien de la reconnaissance de mes pairs, puissé-je m'approcher de mon rêve. Je peux, je crois, accepter de ne pas en être l'auteur si je peux au moins en être un artisan. Si je peux voir chaque jours ce talent, cet art et ce génie éclore sous mon aile, avec ma protection. Pour reprendre vos mots, si je veux être «Roi des notes», je ne pourrais l'être sans une reine. »

Le final déchira l'attente de la salle, assistant, transcendée et impuissante, à la chute d'une reine mythique, à la mort d'un monde et à la naissance d'un autre. Tout cela au travers d'une femme, d'une voix et d'une musique prodigieuse.

Le rideau tomba, tranchant comme une lame le lien éphémère créé entre rêve et réalité. Les chandeliers furent rallumés tandis que la colère de Lucy s'éteignait. Art ou orgueil, le choix s'imposait de lui-même lorsqu'on venait d'assister à l'éclosion de l'un. Mais pouvait-elle supporter de voir l'illustration son échec vivre au grand jour ?

« La jalousie ne vous sied guère, ma chère. Laissez-là briller et je ne toucherai pas à votre protégé. »

La princesse garda son regard fixait sur le rideau tombé, pesant ses pensées. La blessure de la vérité était trop récente et encore trop douloureuse pour qu'elle puisse se raisonner si rapidement. Finalement elle posa ses yeux sur le Lord anglais.

« Venez diner lundi en quinze. Apportez votre protégée, j'amènerai le mien. J'aurai, d'ici là, soigné ma haine en amertume. Si nous ne pouvons réussir chacun de notre côté, essayons, comme vous le conseillez, de le faire ensemble. »

Elle tourna à nouveau son attention sur les rideaux clos. Le théâtre s'était déjà vidé, et la réception dans le hall devait attendre l'arrivée du maître des lieux.

« De toute façon, mon ami, qu'elle chante une fois encore, et je ne pourrais plus la haïr. »

 **xxx**


End file.
